


LGBTvember 2020

by uwukotoa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, LGBTvember2020, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukotoa/pseuds/uwukotoa
Summary: my post for LGBTvember 2020, each chapter is a new promptRWBY and BNHAidk I'm not good at summaries moving on
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	LGBTvember 2020

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to write for LGBTvember you can find the prompts on my twitter @bumble_bys

“Blake, I told you you should’ve brought an actual coat. Weiss’s outfit is not a good judge of the weather.” Yang said, pulling her girlfriend closer as they walked down the street. It was cold, there was frost in the air and snow crunching under their boots. 

“Yang I’m fine. Let’s just, get to your surprise quickly.” Blake’s teeth chattered. She hissed when an especially cold breeze blew down the thin, snowswept alley. 

Yang led Blake through the streets of Atlas, ducking around corners and through alleys. She was practically beaming by the time she stopped Blake on a street corner. 

“Close your eyes,” Yang whispered softly. “We’re almost there.”

“Oh- okay.” Blake’s ears drooped as a blush spread across her face. Yang let out a little giggle as she led the now blinded faunus across the snowy streets. 

After walking for a few minutes Yang pulled the pair to an eventual stop. “Wait here. And don’t peek!” She said as she stepped away, leaving Blake standing alone in the frigid air. 

A moment later, Blake heard soft music swelling in the wind and even softer footsteps. 

“Blake Belladonna, I love you so, so, much. Would you make me the happiest Huntress in the world and marry me?” Blake opened her eyes to see Yang, the girl who shone brighter than the sun, the girl who had never given up on her no matter how many times she left, the girl who loved her, was on one knee and holding a ring. Time seemed to stop. 

“I- fuck. Wait-” 

The blonde’s face fell. 

“No no wait that’s not what I meant. I mean- shit.” Blake stumbled over her words as tears began to drip down her face. “Yes, Yang. I will marry you.” 

Blake fell to her knees in front of her girlfriend? No, fiance, and pulled her into the tightest hug her trembling hands would allow. “I love you, Yang, so, so much.” 

It didn’t even feel cold anymore. 

Snow flurried around the two like a snowglobe. For once, it felt like there was nothing else to care about. No threats to fight, no secrets to keep. Just the two, in love. 

They sat entwined in the cold for what felt like hours.

“Shit Blake, you’re trembling. Let’s get you inside.” Yang swept the Faunus into her arms and carried her back through the snowy streets and into the chilly night.


End file.
